Theme:Arrow
Arrow is a theme based on the 2012 TV series of the same name and The Flash. Sets Wave 1 Wave 1 consisted of 6 sets, based mainly on Season 1 of Arrow. 80000 Arrow: The Huntress Return's Minifigs: The Huntress, Arrow (Paint), McKenna Hall, Frank Bertinelli. 80001 Arrow: Archer Showdown Minifigs: Arrow (Paint), Dark Archer, Tommy Merlyn (Suit). 80002 Arrow: Thea's Arrest Minifigs: Thea Queen, Quentin Lance (Detective). 80003 Arrow: Fyers Camp Minifigs: Edward Fyers‎, Bill Wintergreen, Slade Wilson (Island), Oliver Queen (Island), Yao Fei. 80004 Arrow: Island Hideout Minifigs: Slade Wilson (Island), Oliver Queen (Island), Shado, Edward Fyers, Island Mercenary. 80005 Arrow: Deathstroke's Revenge Minifigs: Arrow (Mask), Deathstroke (Arrow), Brother Blood, Roy Harper. Wave 2 The Second wave will have 7 sets, one of which will be the Queens Gambit. This wave will mainly focus on Season 2. 80006 Arrow: The Arrowcave Minifigs: Oliver Queen (Shirtless), Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Barry Allen, Arrow (No Face). 80007 Arrow: The Queen's Gambit Minifigs: Robert Queen, Oliver Queen (Gambit), Sara Lance (Gambit), Gambit Captain. 80008 Arrow: Deadshot Returns Minifigs: Deadshot, John Diggle (Prison Gear), Anatoli Knyazen, Oliver Queen (Russia), Lyla Michael's. 80010 Arrow: Blood's Army Attack Minifigs: Roy Harper (Mask), Nyssa al Ghul, 1 League Assassin, 4 Blood Henchman. 80011 Arrow vs. Brother Blood Minifigs: Arrow (Paint), Cyrus Gold & Brother Blood. 80012 Arrow: Black Canary vs Nyssa al Ghul Minifigs: Nyssa al Ghul, Arrow (Mask), Black Canary, Quentin Lance (Civilian), Dinah Lance. 80013 Arrow vs. Deathstroke: Final Showdown Minifigs: Arrow (No Mask), Deathstroke (Arrow/No Mask), Laurel Lance, Blood Henchman. Wave 3 The Third wave will have 8 sets, which will focus on Season 3, as well as sets based on Season 1 of the 2014 Flash TV series. 80014 Arrow vs. Vertigo Minifigs: Arrow (Mask), Werner Zytle, Quentin Lance (Civilian). 80015 Flash vs. Weather Wizard Minifigs: Flash (Season 1), Weather Wizard (Clyde Mardon), Joe West, Eddie Thawne. 80016 Arrow: Arrows Last Stand Minifigs: Oliver Queen (Shirtless), Ra's Al Ghul (Arrow), Nyssa al Ghul. 80017 Arrow: A.R.G.U.S Attack Minifigs: Arrow (Mask), Captain Boomerang, Flash (Season 1), John Diggle, Lyla Michael's. 80018 Flash: Firestorm Showdown Minifigs: Firestorm (Robbie), Flash (Season 1), General Eiling. 80019 Arrow: Battle for the Glades Minifigs: Arsenal (Arrow), Laurel Lance (Canary), Danny Brickwell, Wildcat. 80020 Flash vs. Reverse Flash: Final Showdown Minifigs: Flash (Season 1), Reverse Flash, Harrison Wells. Wave 4 The Forth Wave will have 13 sets based on Arrow Season 4, Flash Season 2, Vixen Season 1 and Legends of Tomorrow Season 1. It Will also include 1 Set Based on CBS Supergirl. 80021 Arrow: Birth of the Green Arrow Minifigs: Green Arrow (Mask), Damien Darhk, Spartan. 80022 Arrow: Atom's Return Minifigs: Green Arrow (Mask), Atom (Arrow), Andy Diggle, Spartan. 80023 Flash Vs Zoom: Ultimate Showdown Minifigs: Flash (Season 2), Zoom, Iris West, Time Wraith. 80024 Vixen: Battle for the Anansi Totem Minifigs: Vixen (Animated), Kuasa, Arrow (Animated). 80025 Arrow: Raid on Darhk's Mansion Minifigs: Green Arrow (Mask), Damien Darhk, Vixen (Arrow), William. 80026 Flash: Christmas Showdown Minifigs: Flash (Season 2), The Trickster, Weather Wizard (Mark Mardon), Patty Spivot. 80027 Arrow: Prison Showdown Minifigs: Green Arrow (No Mask), Black Canary, Damien Darhk (Prison). 80028 The Waverider Minifigs: Rip Hunter, Martin Stein, White Canary, Jax Jefferson, Hawkman, Captain Cold, Chronos, Jon Valor. 80029 Flash: Journey to Earth-2 Minifigs: Flash (Season 2), Deathstorm, Killer Frost, Joe West (Earth-2). 80030 Flash: Return to Earth-2 Minifigs: Barry Allen (Flash Suit), Flash (Jay Garrick), Harrison Wells (Earth-2), Zoom (Hunter Zoloman). 80031 Star City Showdown Minifigs: Green Arrow (Connor Hawke), Green Arrow (Old), Deathstroke (2046), Heat Wave, Atom (Legends). 80032 Fall of the Time Masters Minifigs: Hawkgirl, Firestorm (Jax), Master Druce, Vandal Savage. 80033 Supergirl: Worlds Finest Minifigs: Supergirl, Flash (Tachyon), Livewire, Silver Banshee, Cat Grant. Wave 5 Wave Five will have 17 sets based on Arrow Season 5, The Flash Season 3, Legends of Tomorrow Season 2, Vixen Season 2 and Supergirl Season 2. 80034 TBA Arrow Set Minifigs: 80035 Arrowcave 2.0 Minifigs: Green Arrow (No Mask/No Hood), Flash (Season 2), Caitlin Snow, Felicity Smoak (Wheelchair), Speedy, Vandal Savage (Arrow), John Diggle (Black Top). 80036 TBA Flash Set Minifigs: 80037 TBA Legends of Tomorrow Set Minifigs: 80038 TBA Arrow Set Minifigs: 80039 TBA Vixen Set Minifigs: 80040 TBA Flash Set Minifigs: 80041 TBA Legends of Tomorrow Set Minifigs: 80042 TBA Arrow Set Minifigs: 80043 TBA Flash Set Minifigs: 80044 TBA Flash Set Minifigs: 80045 TBA Arrow Set Minifigs: 80046 TBA Supergirl Set Minifigs: 80047 TBA Supergirl Set Minifigs: 80048 TBA Legends of Tomorrow Set Minifigs: 80049 TBA Supergirl Set Minifigs: 80050 TBA 4 Part Crossover Set Minifigs: Dominators Category:Themes